Exercising devices for strengthening muscles related to the lower extremities are beneficial to individuals desiring exercise. However, many large floor-associated exercise devices for thighs are expensive and lack portability. Although smaller, portable thigh exercise devices have been developed, they have limitations. Notably, such exercise devices usually are capable of exerting forces in only a single lateral direction. As a result, these exercise devices do not permit the user to strengthen thigh muscles uniformly. Additionally, such exercise devices are limited in ranges of motion and can only strengthen the muscles along that range of motion.
There is a need for an exercise device for thighs and the like which is small, easily stored and portable, and which is effective for uniformly strengthening thigh muscles and for strengthening muscles along a range of motion not targeted by other exercise devices.